The Last Shadow: Summoner Nicholas's Adventures in the League
by FinalProphet
Summary: My first League of Legends fanfic. Rated T for safety. There will be more chapters coming later when I get around to writing them.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first time writing this sort of thing, so please try not to cringe too hard._

 **The Last Shadow**

 _The day is September 21, 2033._

 _Aliens have taken over the Earth._

 _In a hidden bunker deep below the Pacific Ocean, there is a 43-year old man named Nicholas, coaching League of Legends players._

"What are you doing? I've tried to get you out of Bronze for the past 6 seasons, and you keep only playing Teemo midlane! You've sunk tens of thousands of dollars into coaching and you still don't see what you're doing wrong?"

"Sorry", came the reply. "I've been trying to play other champions, but Teemo is my favorite, and I can never manage to get toplane anymore."

"That's your excuse?" Nick spluttered. "How can you expect to get out of Bronze when you can't play more than one champion in one role? Also, Teemo SUCKS!"

"Well... I'm trying to play different roles," said the player, nervously trying to think up a response. "I can play Teemo ADC, mid, jungle, top, AND support!"

"Well," Nick replied, "don't you like to play other champions? How about Warwick? Or Annie?"

"I've already tried those! I always go 0/10 and single-handedly lose the game for my team! The reason I play Teemo is so I can tilt the heck out of the enemy team! No other characters can even come close to his level of annoyance!"

"Hmm.." Nick thought for a second. "Wait, aren't you averaging 8 deaths per game on Teemo?"

"Well, yeah," the player admitted. "But he's so cute... and fuzzy..." The player then uncloaked himself, revealing a furry Yordle head and goggles.

"What the heck?" Nick screeched. "It was YOU the whole time?"

Teemo scowled before pulling out his blowgun. "You will PAY for saying that I suck!" he squeaked angrily. "I'm a CHAMPION, and you're just a lousy HUMAN!" He grabbed a dart and began to stuff it into his gun, when a robotic hand shot out from the other side of the room and pulled him back toward the hand's owner.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA" chortled a voice from the other side of the room.

"HEY! Put me DOWN!" shrieked Teemo, in a fit of rage. He hammered away at Blitzcrank's body until his fists were sore, finally giving up and hanging in the air, suspended like a limp noodle by the robot's mechanical hand.

"Don't tell me..." fumed Nick. He walked over to the nearest hooded figure and pulled the hood down. "Garen? DOES THIS MEAN NONE OF YOU ARE ACTUALLY PEOPLE?" he shouted, running all the way down to the end of the room, throwing hoods back left and right. "What is this supposed to mean? How did all of you GET here?"

"HO HO HO HO HO HO HO" laughed Blitzcrank. "We saw the summoners reveal what was going on with your situation in the chat, and decided to come to Earth to help you."

"But how did you GET here?" asked Nick, confused.

"Oh, one of the aliens accidentally left a Zz'rot portal open between the League and this place you call Earth, so we decided to hop in. All we had to do was get Nami to float us down here in a bubble. At first we thought about surprising you, but we decided to try the game out ourselves, and get good at it. It's a lot harder than it looks."

"So... what now? Isn't Earth still infested with aliens?" complained Nick. "What can you even DO?"

"Oh, we decided we didn't have to do anything about them," said Blitzcrank. "The game was so much fun we decided to keep playing until we got Mastery Level 7 on all the champions. Teemo is such a narcissist that he made 140 accounts, bought himself on all of them, and got Mastery Level 7 on every single one. He wasn't wasting any time on any other champions."

"So that's why he never got out of Bronze and was so bad with all the other champions!" Nick concluded, finally understanding. "Didn't you get to Master tier, though?"

"On which server? Everyone knows OCE Master is equal to Korean Bronze" he chuckled. "I got to Master tier on the US and OCE servers, but only got to Bronze II on the Korean servers."

"Don't you have any sort of plan, though?" Nick grumbled. "Do you mean we're just stuck down here forever, playing League of Legends? Are there even any other people down here besides you guys?"

"You blind, man? We've been here the whole time," said a transparent blue version of Phreak, coming from the other side of the room and removing his hood. "We took all the influential Summoners and uploaded their conciousnesses to the game. We're part of the code now. I'm not the only one down here. We uploaded all of SKT, Team Solo Mid, Longzhu Gaming, and even C9. Unfortunately we still haven't figured out how to get out of here."

"Actually, the Zz'rot portal should still be there," mused Blitzcrank. "That is, if the aliens haven't found it yet. We could all go back to the League and introduce you to everybody who didn't come."

"Hey, that idea isn't half bad!" exclaimed Nick. "How are we supposed to get back up there though?"

"Oh, I forgot to mention. Orianna modified her ball so it can turn into a submarine. We should have no problem floating up to the surface. Then all of you can grab onto me and I can hook us up into the portal."

"Hey, what about us?" asked the ghostly blue Phreak. "How are we supposed to get out of here? We're literally stuck in the game!"

"I thought of that," said Blitzcrank. "We can just transfer the game over to my memory banks. There should be plenty of space... wait, how large did you say the game was?"

"Hmm, let me double check, don't know exactly," said Phreak, walking back over to his computer. "Aha, here it is, 56.2 GB."

"Okay," said Blitzcrank impatiently. "Just let me plug myself into- WHAT? You guys are STILL using USB-Type-C? We moved on to USB type H like 7 years ago!"

"Hmm, this could be a problem," mused Nick. "Orianna, do you have any adapters in that ball of yours?"

"What? Oh hmm, let me see," said Orianna, opening up her clockwork metal ball and searching through it. "Okay, USB-C to USB-D, USB-D to USB-E..." She hooked all the adapters up. "I hope this works!"

"Yes! It works! Finally!" said Nick impatiently. "Now can we leave?"

"Okay" said Blitzcrank. Hey Ziggs, can you explode the wall over there after Ori activates her sub?"

"Sure thing" piped Ziggs from the other end of the room. "Just tell me when to detonate!"

"Okay, everybody get in," said Blitzcrank.

"This is going to be a tight fit," muttered Teemo under his breath. "Especially with that big fat robot-OW!" Blitzcrank smacked Teemo on the ear. "Enough complaining! Ziggs, are you ready?"

"Yes sir!"

"Okay, hit it!"

The wall exploded, and the sub floated up to the surface. Everyone got out and stood on the top, then everyone grabbed on to Blitzcrank and shot into the portal. A few aliens were nearby and tried to blast the portal before they reached it, but they were too late. They disappeared in a flash of purple energy, sending them straight to the League.

 _Well guys, that's it for Chapter One! I hope you enjoyed reading it! There will be more chapters to come later when I feel like writing them (possibly next week)._

 _Thank you so much for reading!_


	2. Update

Hey, anyone who read the first chapter, sorry but I'm not interested in continuing the story at all.

I'm probably just going to write M-rated fanfics from now on, thanks for reading!


End file.
